Skrivit i Stjärnorna
by VesperC
Summary: Med skakande rörde han den rostiga symbolen som föreställde en orm" Äntligen", tänkte han och började skratta högt. Berättelsen handlar om hur den unge och begåvade Tom Dolder blir Lord Voldemort,och historien tar avstamp då han ska börja sitt femte år
1. Chapter 1

Regnet strilade än ner från det gråa och melankoliska himmelen då Tom Dolder klev in på King´s Cross Station. Han drog sin stelfrusna hand igenom det våta, kolsvarta håret och började saka gå emot _Perrong_** 9¾** . Han skulle börja sitt femte år på Hogwarts och såg framemot det. Tom hade alltid vetat att han var speciell och unik tillskillnad från de andra barnen på barnhemmet.

_Speciell och unik._

Han kommer än ihåg dagen då professor Dumbledore kom till barnhemmet och bekräftade det han redan visste, att han var något speciellt, att han var en trollkarl. Sedan den dagen hade inget varit sig likt och med en skräckblandad förtjusning hade han börjat på Hogwarts, skolan för häxkonster och trolldom.

" Tom, ser jag något som liknar ett leende skymta fram? " Tom vaknade upp ur sina tankar och log svagt mot den långa och ståtliga pojken som hade dykt upp framför honom. Pojken, var namn Alec Aries dunkade honom lätt på ryggen för att sedan rätta till sitt redan perfekt lagda snedbena.

" Hur har ditt lov varit, min gode vän? Du missade något när du inte kom med till Valentin Lestranges sommarstuga".

"Mitt lov kunde ha varit bättre", svarade Tom sammanbitet. " Jag var tvungen att fixa ett par saker inför det här året så jag hade varken lust eller tid att åka ut till Valentins sommarstuga ". Alec ryckte kort på axlarna som svar och pojkarna klev på Hogwarts expressen. Från kupéerna blandades ljudet av skrattsalvor från kamrater och bekanta som inte hade setts sedan avslutningen med ljudet från spinnande katter och hoande ugglor. Folk sprang med jämna mellanrum emellan kupéerna vilket gjorde det svårt att gå sansat igenom den trånga gången. Bakom sig kunde Tom höra Alec säga att tvillingarna Frank och Francis Scalp hade hittat en tom kupé i slutet av tåget och efter mycket stångades och kämpade kom Tom och Alec tillslut fram till den kupé där Frank och Francis satt i.

" Vi hade börjat undra om någon hade kidnappat er", sade tvillingarna i kör och började flina. De var varandras spegelbilder med det identiska bruna håret, den raka näsan och de hasselfärgade bruna ögonen. De fyra pojkarna brast ut i skratt, och Tom visste att det här läsåret var början på något stort.

Tåget hade för längesen börjat röra på sig och än piskade det ilskna regnet kupéfönstret. Man kunde nätt och jämt urskilja det vackra landskapet utanför fönstret. Medan Alec och Frank förde en intensiv diskussion om vilket lag skulle vinna årets quidditch säsong så pratade Tom lågt med Francis.

" Jag har gjort lite efterforskningar och funnit storslagna saker om Hogwarts", viskade Tom uppjagat. "Storslagna och fantastiska saker", fortsatte han medan Francis ivrigt lutade sig allt närmare Tom för att få höra mer.

" Vad för saker?"

" Jo, saker som…" Kupédörren slogs och Tom avbröt sig tvärt. En nervös liten ficka dök upp och lyckades rodnande stamma fram:

" Eh… Sitter Tom Dolder här? Eh… Professor Saphire bad mig att be honom att gå till prefektvagnen".

" Men Tom, är du prefekt?", utbrast Frank och började applådera.

" Det är väl knappast föga förvånande, men Tom din lilla vessla, du borde ha sagt något", sa Alec och ställde sig upp för att dunka honom på ryggen.

" Ehm… Tom… Mr Dolder, professor Saphire väntar på er".

" Då ska vi inte låta henne vänta", sade Tom och nickade kort mot flickan. " Vi ses senare", tillade han till de övriga och begav sig till prefektvagnen. Sittandet i prefektvagnen kändes som en evighet. Tillsammans med Tom hade Eva Lynn blivit vald till prefekt för Slytherin och de resterande som satt i vagnen bemöda sig Tom inte att bry sig om. Han visste att prefekt märket skulle ge honom möjligheten och makten att genomför sin plan, planen han så länge hade väntat på att genomföra. Tåget gav sig snart ifrån ett tjut vilket indikerade på att de var framme vid slottet. Tåget stannade och perrongen fylldes snart av tjattrande och nervösa elever på väg upp mot slottet. Tom möte upp sina kamrater och följde med strömmen av elever upp till slottet.

" Se man upp, är det inte blekansiktet och hans beundrare", sade en gäll röst bakifrån Tom.

Alec och tvillingarna Scalp vände sig om och drog snabbt upp sina trollstavar.

" Aha, är det inte Campbell och hans två vänner till troll som står här och försöker bräka ut förolämpningar", svarade Tom hånfullt. Edward Campbell var en muskulös Gryffindorelev som hade irriterat och varit på Tom sedan första skolåret, och man fick inte heller glömma bort hans två trolliknande följeslagare som följde honom troget överallt. Edward Campbell rodnande av ilska innan han grymtade fram:

" Jag vet vad du egentligen är, vad du gör och vad du är upp till, du din patetiska, lilla… ".

" Jag vet inte vad du pratar om men jag ska varna dig för att tala med mig med den tornen", avbröt Tom honom med ett leende och pekade med sina långa, smala fingrar på prefektmärket. För en stund verkade det som om Edward skulle trotsa ödet och svara emot man han kom på bättre tankar och nöjde sig med att kasta en ilsken blick mot Tom och hans gäng.

Ceremonin och middagen fortskred likt en dröm och innan Tom visste ordet av det så ledde han och Eva Lynn årets ettor till elevhemsrummet. De sa några ord till ettorna innan de sjasade iväg de till deras sovsalar. Den kvällen somnade Tom sent och det sista han tänkte var:

" _Hem, ljuva hem"._

Skriv gärna ris eller ros


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Övergången från september till oktobermånad skedde drastisk. Kyla och mörker blev en del av vardagen och Halloween och första besöket till Hogsmeade kom allt närmare. Tom växte sig snabbt in i prefektrollen och njöt till fullo av förmånerna och makten han fick. Det var inte ovanligt att han utnyttjade förstaårselever till att göra olika småärenden med hot om att få straffkommendering om de inte lyssnade.

" Allt prat om GET har börjat få mig att på allvar fundera på att flytta ut till Den förbjudna skogen", sa Frank Scalp och suckade djupt medan han plockade upp sina trollformellära böcker.

" Ett annat alternativ är att flytta och leva som en smutsskalle", insköt Valentine Lestrange hånfullt som sedan diskret nickade till sig Tom. " Aries och andra Scalp tvillingen är redan i biblioteket och väntar på oss, ska vi gå nu eller vill du ha _honom_ också med?" , viskade Valentine föraktfullt och nickade mot Frank som hade tappat sina böcker på golvet återigen.

" Nej.", svarade Tom kort. " Säg att han ska gå i förväg till förvandlingskonsten". Med ett leende drog Valentine handen igenom sitt svarta hår och sade: " Med ett nöje". Han njöt av att se Frank, den klumpiga och tröge av tvillingarna Scalp hånas och med Francis välsignelse över sig så tvekade Valentine inte att förlöjliga Frank.

Från de stora fönstren strömmade eftermiddagssolens strålar in och elever som nyss slutat sina lektioner skyndade sig ut för att njuta av solens sista strålar. I motsatthåll och med solens gassande i ryggen gick Tom och Valentin med snabba steg mot biblioteket.

" Nå Tom, vi håller på att dö av spänning här", sa Alec skrattandes medan han vickade på stolen. Pojkarna satt i sitt vanliga krypin utomhörhåll för utomstående. " Berätta nu om din _storslagna_ plan".

" Kalla mig inte för Tom. Ni vet hur mycket jag hatar det där namnet", sade Tom avsmak. " Mitt nya namn är Lord Voldemort".

Alec, Francis och Valentine började alla skratta osäkert.

" Öh… Är det här någon form av ett dåligt skämt, Tom…" började Alec och utbytte nervösa blickar med Francis och Valentine.

" KALLA…MIG… INTE... TOM", sade Tom och slog händerna i bordet. Alec, Francis och Valentine drog sig förskräckt ifrån den tungt andades Tom som nu stod upp och mumlade något som lät som: "Självbehärskning, självbehärskning"

" Jag ska förklara varför jag har antagit detta namn", sade Tom en stund senare. Han tog fram en pergamentrulle och började skriva på det. "_Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder_ blir _Ego sum Lord Voldemort _vilket är latin för _Jag är Lord Voldemort_".

" Wow Tom.. Jag menar _Lord Voldemort",_ sade Valentine och bugade sig ironisk för Tom. " Kom inte och säga att det här är din storslagna plan. Jag menar, vad vill du att vi ska göra härnäst? Göra dina läxor och putsa dina skor?", fortsatte Valentine och fnös. Ett obehagligt leende dök upp på Tom:

" Jag är glad att du frågar, Valentine och nej, det här faktumet ingår inte i min plan. Det jag nu kommer att berätta måste stanna emellan oss, inget får komma ut. Kan jag lita på er?" Alla runt Tom nickade ivrigt. " Bra, då har ni inget emot att skriva under med era namn här". Till Toms nöjelse skrev de sina signaturer med stor iver på en nytt pergamentrulle.

" Det finns en legend att som säger att innan Salazar Slytherin lämnade Hogwarts byggde han en dold kammare under slottet och ingen kommer kunna öppna den förens hans sanna arvtagare anländer till skolan. I kammaren sägs det också finns ett monster som kommer rensa ut alla smutskallar från skolan". En tystnad uppkom men avbröts lika fort av Francis som hade börjat skratta nervöst.

"Herregud, Tom. Först hela grejen med Lord Voldemort och nu vill du att vi ska leta efter något som inte ens existerar. Du börjar bli galen… " Tom gjorde en hastig rörelse med sin trollstav och plötsligt skrek Francis till. Det var som om två händer hade gripit tag i Francis kläder och lyft honom från stolen till taket. Det var med gråt och skräck i halsen Francis bad Tom att släppa ner honom.

" Våga aldrig håna eller förlöjliga mig igen!", sade Tom ilsket medan han närmade sig en kämpade Francis som försökte ta sig loss. " Aldrig mer, förstår du det?" Med en lika plötslig rörelse med trollstaven blev Francis åter fri och med håret stående ur alla ändar morrade Francis fram, innan han försvann:

" Du är ju helt dum i huvudet!"

Tom vände sig mot Alec och Valentine som gapade förvåning över den scenen som nyss hade utspelat sig framför dem.

" Vad är det med er? Ni ser ut som ett par träskallar. Vi har en lektion som väntar".

Med professor Dumbledores vakande öga över Tom kändes förvandlingskonstlektionen som en evighet. Han hade aldrig varit speciellt förtjust i Dumbledore och det berodde troligen på att han var den enda av lärarna Tom inte hade lyckats charma. Det var som om han visste att Tom inte bara var den begåvade och fattige pojke utan något mer, något större, med det spelade ingen roll just nu. Med ännu mer läxor gick Alec, Tom och Valentine suckandes ifrån förvandlingskonsten till uppehållsrummet.

" Läxor och ännu mer läxor, har vi inte tillräckligt att göra?", beklagade Alec ljudligt. När han märkte att han ingen svarade fortsatte: " Hur blir det med Francis?"

" Han kommer komma tillbaka", svarade Tom irritera medan han försökte koncentrerar sig på sin läxa i trolldomshistoria. Alec, som inte verkat fatta irrationen i Toms röst fortsatte prata:" Men Tom… öh.. , jag menar Voldemort, hur har du tänkt att vi ska hitta _kammaren_?" För första gången på länge var Tom svarslös, för själv visste han inte heller vart de skulle börja.


End file.
